Anything and everything
by I Need More Cowbell
Summary: This is a modern story about Jack and Rose in Redmingdale, California. Please R&R!
1. First day of school

1**Anything and Everything**

"Mom!", 16 year old Rose Dewitt-Bukater yelled, "Why do I have to get up?"

"It's your first day at your new school, Rose.", said Ruth Dewitt-Bukater, as she tried to wake up her daughter.

"Fine whatever"

"Are you sure you don't want me to come with you, Rose, I mean it is your first day!", said Ruth.

"Mom, no, I will be fine!"

Rose woke up, took a shower, got dressed, did her make up and put her hair up in a ponytail and went downstairs to eat. She then went to the garage and got in her car, started it up, and backed out of the garage.

"Redmingdale, California High School", Rose mumbled as she got out of the car. She took her backpack and purse and went into the school and to her new locker. She put her backpack and purse in their and got out her books. She was going towards her first class, not paying attention, when she ran into someone.

"Oh my gosh, I am so sorry!", said Rose, "I wasn't paying any attention!", she said as she picked up her books and then she looked up and saw the hottest guy she ever saw, with a few people walking with him.

"It's ok, it was my fault!", said the guy and he looked up and helped her pick up her stuff.

"Jack Dawson", said Jack when he looked at her beautiful face.

"Rose Dewitt-Bukater", said Rose.

"I might have to get you to write that down", he said as they both laughed.

"So, are you new here?", said Jack.

"Yeah, I moved here from San Francisco."

"Well, welcome to Redmingdale!"

"Thanks!"

"So do you need someone to show you around the school?", asked Jack.

"Yeah, that would be nice!", said Rose.

"Oh, by the way, let me introduce you to my friends!", said Jack.

"This is Fabrizio De Rossi and his girlfriend Adrienne Dahl, and Tommy Ryan and his girlfriend Autumn Jolene."

"It's nice to meet all of you", said Rose.

"Well what's your next class?"

Rose looked at a piece of paper that had her classes on it.

"English with Mrs. Hockley", said Rose

"Fabrizio, Adrienne, and me have that too!" said Jack, "Tommy and Autumn are going to math with Mrs. Brown, so come on let's go!"

"See ya later Rose, it was nice meeting you!", yelled Autumn and Tommy

"Bye, guys!", said Rose

"Your friends seem really nice Jack", said Rose as they entered English class.

"Yeah, you guys will get along great!", said Jack

"Okay, everyone, have a seat! Also I hope we have absolutely NO cell phones in here!", yelled Mrs. Hockley.

"Rose and Jack, sit at the second row of desks, and Fabrizio and Adrienne, sit in the fourth row."

**This afternoon**

"Ok Rose, well there is a lot in this town to see, so I thought I could take you to the park and then go eat.", said Jack.

"Alright, let's go!"

They walked around the park and talked about anything and everything. Rose found out that Jack really liked art and was really good, and Rose talked about how her dad had died when she was little, and she found out that Jack's dad had died also.

"Jack, I like you, I mean I really like you!", said Rose.

Jack was so relieved to know that she liked him as much as he liked her!

"Rose, I know this is crazy but I really love you!"

"Jack, I love you too!"

Then they kissed deeply.

**The next day**

At school, their friends look at them in shock as Jack carried Rose around on his back.

"Okay, what's going on?", said Fabrizio

"Are you guys dating now or what?", said Adrienne

"We're dating.", confirmed Rose as she looked up at Jack and smiled.

He kissed her and then they started making out until they were inturupted by their friends.

"Hello? We are still here! Save it for later!", said Adrienne.

"Oh really? Like you and Fabri don't make out by your lockers every morning!"

Adrienne and Fabrizio turned bright red at the comment and Fabri playfully punched Jack.

"Like you had to say that!" said Fabrizio.

"Oh trust me, he had to say that", commented Rose.

"Ok stop fighting people and let's change the subject. How bout we all go out to that new restaurant tonight, _The Vegas Diner, _Autumn and me went there the other day, and they have great food!", Tommy said.

"Okay!", they all said at the same time.

**That night at dinner**

All six of them squeezed into a round booth, with the guys sitting with all their girlfriends. Jack and Rose were right next to each, sharing a menu and putting it in front of them.

"ooooo look at the lovers!", said Autumn, pointing at Jack and Rose.

"You know, I think if we took that menu down, it would reveal them making out behind it.", said Fabrizio.

They took the menu down and Jack and Rose were sitting there making out, not noticing that there cover was blown. All of them besides Jack and Rose sat there, laughing histerically, until Jack and Rose finally noticed and jumped apart looking guilty.

"And exactly how long have you been watching?", asked Rose, whose face was bright red.

"I think the real question is, how long have you guys been making out?", said Tommy, laughing histerically.

"Oh whatever", said Jack.

The rest of the night they talked about everything and were laughing as the older couple sitting in the booth behind them looked strangely at the younger generation. Then they walked to the beach before going home and enjoyed the night.

A/N: Please review! This is only my 2nd fan fic, so please be nice with reviews! If you want more, please tell and I will hopefully find time to post more!


	2. The vacation

**Chapter 2**

A/N: Sorry for the wait, but it probably won't be as long next time if you guys review! LOL! Please read and review!

"Hey everyone, guess what?", Rose said as she ran towards her friends when she got to school. She had a huge smile on her face.

"You met Leonardo DiCaprio?", asked Autumn

"No!"

"Well you said guess!", Autumn said sarcastically as she rolled her eyes.

"Well for an early birthday present for my 18th birthday party, my parents got me 8 tickets for a Caribbean cruise. That means you guys can come with me and my parents said they have to come 'chaperone'! It's 2 weeks from now so you all have to go home and ask your parents and us girls have to go shopping for new clothes!"

"Oh my god Rose, are you serious!", asked Jack.

"No, Jack I'm just joking, OF COURSE I'M SERIOUS", she said as everyone laughed except Jack who had a confused look on his face.

"Oh you guys are such airheads sometimes!", said Adrienne.

"Of course they are, but Jack you know I love you anyways!", Rose said as she kissed him on the cheek.

"God dammit will you too ever stop?" asked Tommy as he looked very annoyed, as did Fabrizio.

"No but I happen to know some people who told me that you and Autumn were making out in the janitor's closet yesterday!"

Autumn and Tommy turned bright red at the comment while everyone else was laughing.

"And exactly how do you know that piece of my private life?" Autumn asked, obviously annoyed.

Rose turned bright red and Autumn gasped.

"Rose, you weren't supposed to tell anyone that!"

"Sorry", she said sheepishly, "I only told Jack, Fabri, and Adrienne.

"Well we weren't doing anything besides kissing and at least we weren't in public like some of us", mentioned Tommy.

"Whatever, let's change the subject.", said Fabrizio as he was getting totally confused by the conversation.

"So, everyone, ask your parents tonight about the cruise and everyone get on msn at 8:30 tonight and we can talk about it.", said Rose.

"Okay!", they all said in unison.

**Later that night….**

Rose was watching TV and sitting at her computer chair waiting for her friends to come online when suddenly a message box popped up on her screen from Jack.

_"Hey babe! What's up?"_

"Not much, just waiting for everyone else to come online."

"_Same here."_

"_So what did your parents say?"_

"_They said yes, as long as we are chaperoned, and the guys and girls are in separated rooms."_

"Great! Anyways that's how my parents ordered the tickets after making that rule very clear to me saying that anything can happen, you know what I mean."

"Yeah, my parents are the same way."

"Well everyone else is online let's invite them to the conversation."

"Ok!"

"Hey peeps!", said Rose, "What did your parents say?"

"Yes as long as we are chaperoned!", Adrienne and Fabri said.

"Same here", said Tommy and Autumn.

"Awesome!", said Rose, "So girls, how bout we meet after school tomorrow for shopping!"

"Cool!", said Autumn and Adrienne.

"_Bye people I have to go help my parents with some shit!", said Rose. _

"Cya Rose love ya!", said Jack

"Love ya too Jack!"

"Awwww", said everyone else after Rose left the chat.

"Oh god shut your asses, will ya?"

**2 weeks later….**

Everyone was at Rose's house doing last minute packing and talking about the upcoming trip! It would be a great week, and they got to skip school for their 10 day vacation! They would be taking a plane to Florida to board the ship in 4 hours so they had to leave soon.  
"Ok, is everyone ready?", asked William Dewitt-Bukater, as he walked into Rose's room.

"Yes Dad we are ready!", responded Rose.

All eight of them, Rose, Jack, Autumn, Tommy, Adrienne, Fabrizio, and Rose's parents, all piled into their jeep even though they had to squeeze six kids into a backseat built for 3. Rose was practically sitting on Jack's lap, despite the teasing of all of their friends in the car. Rose's parents just sighed at the wonder of the younger generation.

When they arrived at the airport, they went through security, check their bags, and walked over to where their plane would take off from.

"Flight 2794 to Miami, Florida will board in approximately 1 hour", announced the lady behind the desk. "

"Jack let's go get a frozen cappuccino from Starbucks" , Rose said pointing to the coffee shop across from where they were waiting for the plane and taking his hand.

**1 hour later….**

"Flight 2794 to Miami, Florida is boarding now" , said the lady behind the desk. Rose, Jack, Autumn, Tommy, Adrienne, Fabrizio, and Rose's parents all got in line and gave them their tickets. Rose's parents were in first class but the kids were in coach.

"All right kids, we will leave you to your own devices, but we expect you to behave", said Ruth Dewitt-Bukater with a serious look on her face.

"Mom, we will be fine, trust me."

"Okay"

All six kids sat in one row of seats and the guys all sat next to their girlfriends. And then Autumn and Tommy started making out until Jack threw his pretzel bag at them and a flight attendant suggested strongly that they stop for the sake of everyone else on the plane. Then Jack and Rose started making out and their friends started teasing them.

"Didn't they just throw a pretzel bag at Autumn and Tommy for doing the same exact thing?", asked Adrienne

"Yeah I think they did!", said Fabrizio

They were all laughing hysterically until Jack and Rose broke apart looking at them like they were crazy.

"Okay, here's the thing, you guys throw stuff at me and Tommy for making out and then like 5 minutes later you guys are doing the exact same thing!", said Autumn.

Rose and Jack both turned red at this comment and didn't say anything until Rose fell asleep on Jack's shoulder until 3 hours later when they were finally in Florida.

"Wake up angel", Jack whispered in her ear.

"Jack where am I?", asked Rose when she woke up.

"We are still on the plane, remember?"

"Oh yeah right."

They then disembarked the plane, got their luggage, and drove to the port where the Carnival Triumph was docked.

**A/N: I will try to update more soon, because I am having a lot of fun writing this story, so I won't abandon it, don't worry!**

__


	3. Boarding the ship

**Chapter 3**

**A/N: Please read and review! I will try to update again soon!**

* * *

"Oh my holy shit!", exclaimed Adrienne, "I can't believe we are going on a Caribbean cruise!"

"No shit! I went online last night and they have dance clubs, swimming pools, casinos...", said Rose

"NO GAMBLING!", interrupted Rose's parents in unison

"What? You don't think I could pass for 21?", asked Rose

"I don't think you could. They probably want ID anyways.", mentioned Jack.

"Thanks a lot Jack. Some boyfriend you are", Rose said sarcastically as she punched him playfully in the arm.

"Ow! What was that for?" Jack asked as he had a confused look on his face.

"You baby! You aren't hurt! And you know I love you anyways!" Rose said as she reached up and kissed him on the cheek.

"Ugh now they're going to make out!", said Autumn in disgust.

"Make out? In front of all these people?" asked Jack, blushing.

"Well you did on the plane.", Fabrizio muttered.

Jack and Rose's face went red at the comment and Rose's parents tried to look stern and tried to hold back their laughter.

"Fabri! Don't say that in front of Rose's parents!", Jack whispered.

Ruth and William Dewitt-Bukater started laughing uncontrollably while everyone else looked at them surprisingly until they stopped laughing.

"Don't worry. Kissing on a plane won't hurt you. Anyways, the flight attendant came and told us about Tommy and Autumn making out so we figured that everyone else would anyways.", mentioned Ruth, "Well since we are on the port side of the Dolphin deck, which is the deck our rooms are on, and you guys are on the starboard side, we have to go into a different lines to board the ship, so we expect you to behave. We will meet you at the main Dolphin Deck elevators and the guys and girls are in two separate rooms so we are going to trust you to go in the 2 separate rooms and put your stuff in the 2 separate rooms and if we find you in the room you are not supposed to be without more than 3 people in there then you will be in big trouble and your parents will be called. Is that clear?"

"Don't worry mom, we will be good!", said Rose, wanting to get her parent's out of the way.

"Okay. I trust you.", said Ruth as she left.

All the kids went into their designated line and waited for an hour until they finally were ready to board the ship. They then met their parents 30 minutes later when they finally found the Dolphin Deck and the main elevators.

"Okay kids you can go to your rooms now. They both have decks outside them so you guys can go outside whenever you want. Behave." , said William Dewitt-Bukater.

"Ok dad. Don't worry!", said Rose, anxious to get to her room. Once her parents had left they went to their rooms. Once the girls entered their room the phone rang and Adrienne answered it.

_Hello?_

_Hey Adrienne. It's Jack. Is Rose there?_

_Yeah sure hold on._

"ROSE! Come here and get the phone. It's Jack", yelled Adrienne. Rose rushed out of the bathroom with soap on her face and a washcloth in her hand and Adrienne handed her the phone.

_Hey Jack! _

_Hey hun I have to ask you a question._

_Okay shoot._

_Well I thought you said your dad died when he was little, but right now your dad is on this vacation with us and you're calling him dad. _

_That's because my real dad died when I was 3, and I don't really remember him. My mom remarried when I was 4, and I was too young to understand all that shit, so I have just called my stepdad "dad" every since. _

_Oh ok cool because I thought you might of lied to me and I just want us to trust each other._

_I understand Jack and I would never lie to you. I promise._

_And I promise I will never lie to you, Rose. _

_Ok good. Bye baby._

_Bye Rose. _

"What was that all about?", asked Autumn.

"Well my real dad died when I was 3, and I don't really remember him. My mom remarried when I was 4, and I was too young to understand all that shit, so I have just called my stepdad "dad" every since, and Jack thought I lied to him about some stuff about my family life so we are just making sure we trust each other and stuff.", said Rose.

"Oh ok, I thought you guys were breaking up or something bad like that.", Autumn said.

"No, of course not. Oh by the way where's Adrienne?"

"Outside"

"Oh ok well I have to finish washing my face.", said Rose as she walked into the bathroom.

**1 hour later...**

"So girls are we ready to go shopping on the Promenade Deck?", asked Autumn as she finished her hair.

"Yes!", said Adrienne and Rose in unison as they walked out the door to their room.

"Where are you girls going?" asked Tommy as he, Jack, and Fabrizio walked out the door to their room and saw the girls waiting for an elevator.

"Going to the buffet to grab a snack and then going shopping.", said Autumn as she kissed Tommy on the cheek.

"Talk about me and Jack doing that in public.", muttered Rose.

"Well anyways us guys are going to the gym so we will see you later for dinner, okay?", said Fabrizio.

"Alright. See you boys later! Bye Tommy!", said Autumn.

"Bye Autumn. Love ya", said Tommy.

"Talking about me and Rose and Fabri and Adrienne all the time. You guys need to get a room", said Jack.

"Whatever."

"Bye Rose", said Jack

"Bye Adrienne", said Fabrizio

Rose and Adrienne waved and then all the girls went down the elevator to the Promenade Deck.

**

* * *

A/N: Please review! I will try to update tomorrow!**


	4. Cal's Plan

**Chapter 4**

**

* * *

**

**A/N: Please read and review because I really like ready reviews from people who read my stories and I want to know if I should continue this story or not! I will try to update soon!**

* * *

"Ok girls, what do you think of this?", asked Rose as she took a long, red, spaghetti strapped shirt with lace at the top from the rack, "I am thinking about buying it to wear to dinner tonight."

"That is so hot!", exclaimed Autumn as she looked at it and Adrienne agreed.

"Okay awesome. I think I should wear it with like dark jeans.", said Rose.

"Yeah that would be cool.", agreed Adrienne, "What do you think about this?", she asked as she held up a long white tube top with a pink sweater to go over it.

"Awesome!", said Adrienne and Rose in unison.

"Adrienne what are you buying?", asked Autumn.

"I was thinking this", said Adrienne as she held up a short sleeve pink shirt with a brown and pink jacket over it.

"Cute!", said Rose, "Let's go check out and go upstairs to get ready for dinner."

They went to the cash register and paid for their purchases and went up the elevator to their room to take showers and get ready for the first dinner on the ship.

**1 hour later...**

"Girls! We have to go to dinner now!", yelled Ruth as she banged on their door.

"Okay, Mom! We just have to finish our hair!",yelled Rose through the door.

"Okay!", said Ruth through the door as she went to wake up the guys.

A few minutes later they all came out to go to dinner and when they walked to the dining room and sat down at their table the guys sat by their girlfriends until Rose's parents interrupted their seating arrangement.

"Umm...sorry to interrupt your 'moment' or anything but we don't want anyone making out during dinner so girls on one side boys on the other.", announced William Dewitt-Bukater.

"DAD!", said Rose while she was getting madder at her parents, "we are just fine the way we are!"

"Uh-Uh. Separate sides. Now!"

"Fine be that way!", said Rose as they slowly rearranged themselves, "Sorry people. My parents are overreacting because of the plane incident."

"Don't worry about it. My parents are the same way.", said Adrienne with sympathy for her friend.

They ate dinner and they all went back to their rooms and some guy who turned out to be Caledon Hockley passed them on there way to their rooms and gave them an evil stare, which seemed to be ignored by everyone.

"Goodnight kids. Remember to behave.", said Ruth.

"Ok. Night.", said everyone in unison.

Once the parents left, Rose had a fantastic idea.

"You guys! I have an idea. Autumn brought a radio and CDs, so we could have a party! I can go to the buffet and get drinks and snacks and desserts! So what do you all think?"

"YEAH!", said everyone.

Rose went out to the buffet to get food, and met up with Caledon Hockley.

"Hey what's up? I am Cal Hockley. Wanna go out sometime?"

"Umm...no. I have a boyfriend so leave me alone and stop looking at me.", said Rose.

"Fine", said Cal as he walked away.

A few minutes later Jack saw Rose at the buffet getting food.

"Hey hun", said Jack, "I came to see if you needed help carrying this stuff back."

"Yeah thanks Jack", said Rose as she handed him some of the stuff.

Cal saw and heard all this and he thought "_Why the hell is she with this gutter rat. I have got to do something about this."_

Jack and Rose walked back to the girls room and heard music playing and saw Adrienne and Fabrizio making out on the couch and Jack and Rose started laughing with Autumn and Tommy until they started dancing and eating.

Fabrizio and Adrienne broke apart and Adrienne said, "Come on Fabri! We have to dance. You know this is my song!"

Adrienne started singing _"Smile for my daddy. Whatcha lookin' at? Let me see ya grillz. Let you see my what? Ya ya ya grillz ya ya ya grillz. Rob the jewelry store and tell 'em make me a grill."_

They all partied until 2am and their room steward looked at the pile of dishes outside their room for him to pick up with a surprised look on his face until he heard the music and told them to turn it down and the boys had to go back to their room. Things were just fine until 4am when Rose woke up and had to go to the bathroom only to find that Autumn was using it, so she went out of their room to use the public one for their deck, only to find someone she didn't want to see. Cal.

"Listen here little miss missy. You are coming with me and you will date me if I want you to", he said as he backed her up against the boys door and slapped her across the face.

"NO! I'M DATING JACK! I LOVE JACK, NOT YOU, YOU BITCH! JACK JACK WAKE UP I NEED YOU! PLEASE JACK WAKE UP!", Rose screamed helplessly as Cal kept hitting her and punching her as she tried to cover her face to prevent bruises and Jack was waking up in his room.

"What? Who is it?" Jack asked to himself.

"JACK JACK JACK PLEASE GET OUT HERE JACK I NEED YOU!", she kept screaming as Cal continued to beat her up waiting for her to come with him, until Jack came out of his room with a confused look on his face with Fabrizio and Tommy behind him.

"HOLY SHIT! ROSE!", Jack yelled as he turned to Cal, "GET OFF OF HER RIGHT NOW GOD DAMMIT!", Jack yelled again as he, Tommy, and Fabri all pulled him away and punched him. "DON'T EVER HURT HER AGAIN. YOU HEAR ME YOU BASTARD!"

"Come on Rose. Let's wake up the girls and take you to your parents room to get you cleaned up.", said Jack as he led her to her room and woke up the girls.

"GIRLS WAKE UP NOW!", yelled Fabrizio through the door.

"What's going on?", asked Autumn, "Oh my god! Rose! What happened?"

"It was Cal Hockley. He beat her up.", said Tommy, "We have to go tell her parents."

"WAKE UP!", yelled Fabrizio as he banged on Rose's parents door, "We need you!"

Rose's parents came out and looked at Rose and asked what happened.

"I-I-It was Caledon Hockley. I was going to-to the bathroom out in the hallway, since Autumn was in the one in our room. He-he came out and started beating me up since Jack's my boyfriend and I won't go out with hi-him. I started screaming as he was hitting and punching me against the door to the boys room and the boys came out only to see me getting beat-beat up my Cal and they got him away from me and punched him and they woke up the girls and took me here-here.", said Rose, her voice shaking.

"Hold on. I will call security.", said William Dewitt-Bukater.

5 minutes later 2 cops came running down towards the group of kids and Rose's parents and Jack told the story of what happened and described what Cal looked like and they came back 5 minutes later with Cal in handcuffs.

"Is this who you were talking about?", asked the officers.

"Yes"

"Well he will be dropped off at a jail at our stop tomorrow and will be in handcuffs until then. We will take him to America by helicopter and will be in jail then and won't have to go to court because he admitted that he was guilty."

"Okay thank you", said everyone as the officers left.

"Okay kids. You better get to bed. Girls, make sure Rose is okay tonight, and thank you boys for coming out to get her and taking her down here.", said Ruth as she stepped out of her parent's bathroom with Rose, who's face was cleaned up.

"No problem. Come on Rose. Let's go", said Adrienne and everyone walked back to their rooms."

"Night girls", said the guys

"Goodnight"

After that the girls went into their room and they went to bed and Rose got up 15 minutes later to call the boy's room to talk to Jack.

_Hello?_

_Hi Jack. I didn't wake you did I?_

_No it's fine. What's up?_

_Nothing. I just wanted to say thank you for helping me. I don't know what I would of done if you and the other guys hadn't woken up when you did._

_No problem babe. I just heard you screaming "Jack wake up I need you" and you were banging against the door or something and I woke up and we didn't know what was going on so we came outside to see the bastard beating you up._

_I know I hate him. Earlier at the buffet he asked me to go out with him and I told him no because I have a boyfriend and he needs to stop giving me evil looks and leave me alone._

_What a bitch. I don't trust him._

_Me either. _

_Well you better get some sleep Rose, or you will never wake up tomorrow._

_Ok. I love you._

_Love you too Rose. Night._

_Night._

After that they both hung up and everyone fell asleep.

**

* * *

A/N: Please review! I will probably be able to update more tomorrow!**


	5. The 2nd day of the cruise

**Chapter 5**

* * *

Fabrizio and Tommy woke up in the morning so find Jack sleeping peacefully in the third bed. Fabrizio looked at the clock: 10:00am.

"I haven't slept in this late for awhile. I am surprised Jack is still asleep!", said Fabrizio. Tommy laughed.

"Yeah he was probably up all night talking to Rose on the phone or something. I heard him talking on the phone right before I fell back asleep last night.", said Tommy.

"Yeah, let's hit him with our pillows to wake him up.", suggested Fabrizio, laughing.

Him and Tommy got up off their beds and got dressed and starting hitting Jack with their pillows.

"WAKE UP JACK!", yelled Tommy as he hit him with a pillow.

"Yeah it's 10:00!", said Fabrizio.

"Why are you guys torturing me?", asked Jack with a confused look on his face.

"Hey it's not our fault you were on the phone with Rose for a year last night", muttered Fabrizio.

"Shut up Fabri. Like you don't call Adrienne all the time", said Jack, "I will be ready soon. Just give me a minute."

About 5 minutes later Jack came out of the bathroom and all the guys went to wake up the girls.

"Wake up girls!", said Jack knocking on their door, "We want to go outside!"

"What the fuck? Who is it?", asked Autumn through the door.

"It's us. Hurry up and get ready so we can go eat then go out on deck and swim and stuff", said Fabrizio.

"Hold on let me wake up everyone else. You guys might want to go back to your rooms and watch TV or something. It will take us awhile to get ready", said Autumn.

The guys agreed and went back to their rooms and the girls went to their room 30 minutes later and they all went to eat breakfast. They went to the café ordered their food then went outside to go swimming. When they got to one of the pools, the guys went in the pool but the girls just sat on the deck chairs, tanning, until an hour later, when they were interrupted.

"Come on girls. Get in the pool!", said Jack.

"No. The water is cold and we need to get tans", said Adrienne, glaring up at him from her magazine. Then Jack picked up Rose and took her over to the pool.

"No Jack! No put me down!", Rose exclaimed happily until Jack jumped into the pool with Rose in his arms.

"See? It isn't so bad!"

"Jack I am freezing since I've been out in the sun so long. Let me work on my tan for awhile and then I promise I will get in the pool later and I will even swim on the beach when we get to the Bahamas tomorrow", said Rose.

"Fine, but you better swim later."

"Trust me. I will", promised Rose as she walked back and got her towel to lie back down in the sun.

"Guys, if you are just going to stand there and wait for us to come in the pool then go get us some lunch and drinks", said Adrienne.

"Fine. Come on let's go guys", said Tommy as he walked away from the pool towards the pool side deck alongside Jack and Fabrizio. Once the guys had left the girls started talking again.

"That pool water is freezing. I told Jack I would go in there so I guess I will later, but it better be warm", said Rose.

"I know. I told Tommy the same thing", said Autumn. "Same here", agreed Adrienne.

"God damn where are they with our food. It's 12:00 and I am starving", said Rose.

"I know. Same here. Sitting out in the sun makes me tired and hungry", said Adrienne.

"Hey there finally coming back!", exclaimed Autumn happily as she pointed towards Jack, Fabrizio, and Tommy, who were walking towards them

"Here's your food, and exactly what were you girls all talking about?", Fabrizio asked teasingly.

"Nothing", said Rose, Adrienne, and Autumn in unison.

"That's what they all say, when we really know you're arguing about who's boyfriend is hotter", said Tommy. The guys were all laughing at this comment and the girls looked at them like they were crazy.

"Yeah...riiiiightt", Rose said sarcastically while raising an eyebrow, "Whenever you guys talk, you're probably talking about porn or something like that"

"Whatever", muttered Jack as he handed Rose her food.

"Ok guys thanks for the food. Now leave us alone", said Adrienne as she went back to reading her magazine, as did the others as they ate their lunch.

**2 hours later…**

"Okay Jack. I will get in the pool now", said Rose regretfully when he picked her up and made her jump in the water with him.

"Jack this is so cold! How do you stand this?"

"It's fine to me."

"Girls must be water sensitive then because Adrienne and Autumn are freezing cold too. See?", asked Rose pointed over at Adrienne and Autumn who wouldn't get in the water until Fabri and Tommy pushed them in.

"Jack how long do I have to stay in here?"

"30 minutes"

"Fine"

**3 hours later…**

"Come on Jack", Rose said as she grabbed his hand, "We have to get back to our rooms and get ready for dinner. Today is a formal night on the ship and we have to wear nice clothes"

"Fine. Let's go"

They walked to their rooms with Autumn, Tommy, Adrienne, and Fabri. Jack gave Rose a quick kiss and told her to call them when they were ready to leave and they all went inside their separate rooms to get ready for dinner, so Rose's parents wouldn't be upset with them again. They all hoped that they would get to sit where they wanted tonight, because last night was aggravating. They also hoped they wouldn't see Cal again. Since he was locked up, he would probably have dinner brought to him instead of going anywhere, but you never know. They just prayed that he wouldn't ever be able to escape.

**

* * *

**

**A/N: Next chapter coming soon! Please review!**


	6. Dining and Dancing

1Chapter 6

Rose came out of the bathroom after getting ready for the formal night on the ship, where Adrienne and Autumn were going their hair and makeup in front of the huge mirror in their room. She put on a strapless bright pink dress with a huge skirt that was floor length and made it look like it was for a prom and her hair was up in a bun with a few strands left out. Autumn had a strapless light orange dress that was floor length and had her hair down. Adrienne had a spaghetti strapped pale blue dress that was also floor length and had her hair half up in a ponytail. They then walked out to meet the guys. They knocked on their door and when they finally came out, they were all wearing suits and Jack couldn't take his eyes off Rose.

"Care to escort your lady to dinner?", Rose asked Jack.

"Certainly", responded Jack, sticking his arm out. They walked to dinner together followed by Autumn and Tommy & Adrienne and Fabrizio. They met Ruth and William at the door to the Paris dining room to sit at their usual table.

"Mom, Dad", Rose started to say and then paused for a second before continuing, "Can I _please_ sit next to Jack? And everyone else sit where they want?"

"Okay, fine. Just behave"

"We will be good", assured Autumn. They then sat down and ate their food before they got ready to leave the dining room.

**2 hours later...**

"I don't know about you guys, but the night has just started for me. I am going to my room to go change into something else and I am going dancing", said Rose.

"Fine with me", said Tommy and the others agreed and left the dining room with Rose's parents approval to go get ready to go dancing. They got ready and came out to meet each other to head over to dance club.

"Come on Jack. I don't have all day", said Rose as she grabbed his hand because he was walking to slow for her liking, considering that Autumn, Adrienne, Tommy, and Fabrizio were way ahead of them.

"Sorry", he mumbled back.

Finally they got to the dance club and started dancing and they all got drunk, because they believed Jack when he said he was 21.

"I guess you look old, huh?", asked Rose teasingly.

"I guess I do"

"Um..Jack that is not something to be proud of", joked Autumn.

"It is when we can get drinks", Tommy pointed out.

"That's true", said Autumn as she, Rose, and Adrienne went up and started dancing on the top of the bar to the song Lose My Breath.

"Come on Jack get up here with me!", said Rose as she grabbed his hand and pulled him up on the bar, "Come on! Don't you want to dance with your girlfriend?"

"Of course", said Jack as he saw Adrienne and Autumn get Tommy and Fabrizio up on the bar with them too. They were all up there for awhile till they got down because the bartender was sick of people up on the top of the bar. While they were dancing up on the bar Rose's parents passed the dance club and saw them through the window and thought it was some other crazy kids at first, until they saw a girl with red hair dancing with a guy with blond hair and they knew that it was Jack and Rose and they saw their friends up there too.

"What kind of parents would let there kids be on top of a bar like that?", asked Ruth as she looked through the window of the dance club.

"I don't know but...doesn't that look kind of like Rose?", said William while trying to get a better look through the window.

"That can't be possible...she wouldn't do that!"

"Ruth...nobody has hair that red, besides Rose"

"My god...you're right...and that's Jack with her and their friends are there too!"

"We have to go in and stop them", said William as he took Ruth's hand and headed towards the entrance to the dance club and started to walk in before they were stopped by a security guard.

"I am sorry but you guys are too old for this club", said the guard.

"Fine", said Ruth as she kicked him and left with William behind her. Rose and her friends never noticed her parents there, and left at about 2 am to go back to their rooms and went out on their room decks, which were separated by a railing, so they could still talk to each other outside. They were still drunk so they decided to scream out and see how many people they could wake up.

"Let's scream outside on our decks and see who wakes up", said Tommy.

"Okay", said everyone else in unison.

"Hey people wake up! We are all on Titanic and the ship is sinking! WAKE UP!", screamed Jack as everyone else was screaming stuff for about 10 minutes before someone in the room next to the girl's room woke up and came outside.

"What are you kids doing?", asked the man.

"Nothing. Go back to sleep", said Rose, sounding totally drunk.

"Fine but I better not wake up again you asshole", said the man.

"HEY! Don't ever call my girlfriend names again you bastard! Now leave us alone!", said Jack.

"Just shut up and don't let me wake up again you stupid kids!", yelled the man as he opened his door and left.

"Well don't we have nice neighbors", muttered Adrienne sarcastically.

"I guess we better get to bed before we get in trouble if he calls security or something", said Fabrizio as he went over to give Adrienne a kiss and tell her goodnight.

"Yeah night Rose", said Jack.

"Night Jack", she said right before she pulled him by the shirt and kissed him passionately. The kiss ended when Fabri had "coughed".

"Oh whatever. You just kissed Adrienne like 30 seconds ago", said Rose.

"It didn't last for 10 years", Adrienne pointed out as Jack and Rose rolled their eyes.

"Tommy...why didn't you kiss me?", asked Autumn sadly and everyone else besides Tommy snickered.

"Okay people. I am leaving so I don't have to see this horrid love scene", said Rose as everyone else also left for the same reason, "Night Jack"

"Night Rose"

The girls walked into their room and decided to order a movie, since they couldn't fall asleep. They ordered Titanic.

"You know, the Rose in the movie kind of looks like you, Rose", said Adrienne.

"Yeah and the guy Jack looks like Jack", said Autumn.

"I guess a little bit, but their clothes looks nothing like ours and this is not 1912", Rose responded.

"Yeah I guess", said Autumn.

"Anyways, change in subject", said Adrienne, "I can't wait to see the Bahamas tomorrow"

"Me either!", said Rose in excitement.

"I know!", screamed Autumn happily.

"Shut up. This is my favorite part of the movie", said Rose as they all turned their attention to the TV.

"_I'm through with being polite god dammit! Now take me down!_"

"I love that part", said Rose, laughing with Autumn and Adrienne.

"Yeah that's funny", said Adrienne. They then watched the movie for about 30 minutes until the phone rang.

"_Hello?", asked Rose through the phone._

"_Hello Rose. I need to talk to you", said her mother._

"_Mom! What is it?"_

"_I saw you and Jack and your friends dancing on top of the bar tonight. I want you to know that I think that type of dancing is inappropriate and not to mention that you guys were dancing on top of a bar to that kind of music! I don't want to see you behaving like that again, do you understand Rose?"_

"_MOM! We are 17, god dammit! How do you expect us to do? Do you expect us to do the waltz or something?_"

"_Rose, I just don't want you to dance on top of a bar like that!"_

"_Fine mom, I won't dance on top of a bar again, but I can dance how I want"_

"_Ok"_

"_Bye Mom"_

"_Bye Rose"_

"What was that all about?", asked Adrienne as she look at Rose, obviously confused.

"My mom said not to dance on top of bars anymore"

"Damn. She has to ruin all the fun", replied Autumn in disappointment.

"I know. She is always like that", grumbled Rose as she leaned back on her pillow to watch the last 20 minutes of the movie, and by now it was 5 am and it looked like the sun was starting to rise. When the movie ended, they turned off the TV and fell asleep until 8 in the morning when Fabrizio called them and Adrienne answered the phone.

"_Hello?", she asked as she was still waking up. She was still pretty tired from last night. _

"_Adrienne? We are at the Bahamas. Look out your window", replied Fabri. When she looked out the window, the fantastic site certainly woke her up._

"_Oh my god! Fabri, it's so beautiful!", exclaimed Adrienne._

"_Yeah. Wake up everyone else so we can go out there"_

"_Wait. Let us sleep for about 2 more hours. It's only 8 o'clock. We were watching Titanic last night till 5. We will call you in a few hours and we can leave"_

"_Okay. Love you Adrienne"_

"_Love you too, Fabri, bye"_

"_Bye"_

They both hung up and Fabri woke up Jack and Tommy.

"JACK! TOMMY! WAKE UP", screamed Fabrizio right in their ears.

"What? Why has the ship stopped?", asked Tommy in confusion and Jack looked outside and gasped.

"Oh my holy shit. Look at that!", gasped Jack.

"No shit! That looks awesome!", agreed Tommy.

"See? It was worth waking up. The girls were up till 5 watching Titanic, or so Adrienne said, so they will call us in a couple of hours when they have woke up", Fabrizio told them.

"No surprise. Rose loves that movie", said Jack.

"Yeah, so does Autumn", said Tommy.

"Let's go get something to eat", suggested Fabrizio walking out the door, since he was already ready.

"I have to go like this?", asked Tommy, looking down at his t-shirt and boxer shorts.

"No, I'm just kidding. Get ready fast before I leave though", joked Fabrizio as he sat back down on the couch in their room and turned on the tv while he waited for Jack and Tommy to get ready. Five minutes later they were heading out of their room to go get breakfast.

"Ok, I know we're at the Bahamas, but why are we up this early if the girls aren't banging on our door? I mean why so we be up this early if they aren't making us wake up?", asked Jack on their way back from the café that they ate breakfast at.

"I don't know, but when we get back to our room, I'm going back to sleep", Tommy confirmed.

"Me too", said Jack and Fabrizio in unison. They all walked backed to their room and laid down in their beds and slept in their clothes.

**2 hours later...**

Rose woke up and rubbed her eyes and noticed that the ship had stopped moving so she got up to look out the window.

"ADRIENNE, AUTUMN!", she yelled, "WAKE UP!" Adrienne and Autumn both sat up on their beds looking at Rose with confused looks on their faces.

"What in the...", said Autumn as she walked to the window and gasped, "Holy shit! That's so beautiful"

"I know. We are at the...", started Rose but Adrienne and Autumn screamed with her, "THE BAHAMAS!"

"Okay I am gonna get ready and then we will call the guys and go outside", said Rose.

"Okay", agreed Autumn and they all got their swimsuits on and put shorts and tank tops over them and put their beach stuff in their beach bags and grabbed them and their purses and Autumn called the guys and Fabrizio answered the phone.

"_Hello?", asked Autumn through the phone._

"_Hi. It's Fabri"_

"_Oh hey Fabri. We're at the Bahamas so get ready and come outside so we can go out to the beach"_

"_Okay. See ya"_

"_Bye"_

Then the girls walked out of their room and went to wait outside the guy's room. It was about 5 minutes before the guys came out of their room and they took the elevator to the bottom of the ship to disembark and go out on the beach.


	7. The Bahamas

1**Chapter 7**

As they were walking down to the ship's exit, they saw someone they didn't want to see. Caledon Hockley. Sure enough, he was handcuffed and behind bars, but he saw them all through the one window that was in there, and seeing Jack and Rose walking together hand in hand made him madder than ever and he knocked his elbow against the window to get their attention.

"What do you want Cal?", asked Rose angrily.

"I just want to know, why in the hell are you with this gutter rat when you could be with a gentleman like me? He is probably jacked up with 10 other women right now", Cal told her. This made Rose really mad and she clenched her fists angrily.

"You listen up, you bastard! He has a name and that name is Jack, so don't you dare call him a gutter rat again because he is much more of a gentleman than you will _EVER_ be! Oh, and for your information, the only person that he is jacked up with is ME!", yelled Rose and Jack was surprised to hear all that coming from her mouth.

"Rose...", muttered Cal.

"No! I talk, you listen. You are going to leave me alone and never talk to any of us for the rest of your life, and if you do, you _will _call Jack by his name. Is that understood?", said Rose and she left and pulled Jack away before waiting for an answer.

"Well you sure told him off", said Jack.

"The bastard had it coming", Rose told them, "It was fun anyways"

"Yeah I wish I got to do that", replied Adrienne as everyone else laughed and they all disembarked the ship and walked out on to the Bahamas.

"Oh my god, Jack! It's so beautiful!", Rose exclaimed.

"Yeah it is", replied Jack as they walked over to some beach chairs and Rose put her bag on one of them and went to the drink stand to get something to drink and when she came back Jack was in her chair and her friends took up the 4 other chairs that were right there.

"Jack scoot over. I'm sitting here, too", Rose told him as he scooted over as Autumn looked up from her magazine and muttered "Oh god, there they go again. Why can't you go get another chair, Rose?"

"Because I don't want to get up and look around this whole beach for a stupid chair. Plus I'm just fine the way I am", replied Rose.

"Of course you're fine the way you are", Adrienne smirked.

"Oh whatever", said Rose and then she turned to Jack, who was laughing.

"Oh god Jackie, shut up!", Rose demanded.

"Okay, but never call me Jackie again", said Jack, still laughing.

"Deal"

"And now you have to get in the water"

"No way!", said Rose.

"Come on! It will be a lot warmer than the pool. Plus I have to show you something!", Jack told her, sticking out his hand to help her up off the chair.

"Okay", agreed Rose, taking his hand and they ran into the water together.

**30 minutes later...**

"Rose, I wanna show you something. Wait here", Jack told her as he ran back to their chair.

"Ok", she agreed and waited for him to come back, "What's that?", she asked when he came back, holding a thin board that was sort of like a short surfboard.

"It's a skim-board. Watch this", he said as he threw the board like a frisbee along the shoreline, ran after it and jumped on it and slid across the wet sand for awhile until he came back to Rose.

"Oh my god! Will you show me how to do that?", she asked.

"Sure. Hold the board like this", Jack told her while putting it in her hand, "And throw it like a frisbee along the shoreline and run after it. When you get close enough to it, jump on it with both feet at the same time, and you should skid for awhile."

"Okay", she responded as she threw the board and went after it. She jumped on and skidded for awhile until she fell and she grabbed the board and went back to Jack.

"You did it!", he exclaimed, hugging her.

"Yeah. Thanks for showing me!"

"No problem", Jack said, smiling.

"Now let's go take a picture on the beach with our friends and go play beach volleyball", suggested Rose as she took him by the hand and led him over to their friends to take a picture with all them, one of Rose while skim-boarding, one of each of the couples, one of them playing volleyball, and one of Autumn and Adrienne throwing food at Tommy and Fabrizio. After their pictures, they went to go play volleyball, guys against girls, and the girls one.

"Damn Rose, you sure can serve the volleyball", said Jack, who was drenched in sweat.

Rose smiled and said sarcastically, "I know, I'm good", and Jack laughed as they all left the volleyball area and swam and ate lunch before getting ready to leave to go back to the ship. Before they left, Jack and Rose sat on their chair on the beach and looked at the sunset.

"The sunset on the beach is so beautiful", said Rose, smiling over at Jack.

"I know, but it's not as beautiful as you", Jack replied and Rose blushed and pull him close to her and they kissed passionately under the sunset. Then they pulled apart and they went to get back on the ship, hand in hand.

**A/N: Sorry it's short, but I have something very exciting planned in the next chapter which I think you guys will like! Please read and review!**


	8. Cora Cartmell

1**Chapter 8**

**A/N: Sorry this is short, but I will have another chapter up either today or tomorrow! Please read and review!**

Jack, Rose, Tommy, Autumn, Adrienne, and Fabrizio were walking out on deck when they saw a little girl with brown curly hair and who looked to be about 5 or 6, crying behind a deck chair. Rose went up to her because she seemed awfully familiar and when the little girl raised her head, she knew who it was. Her cousin: Cora Cartmell. Rose was shocked. She never expected to see anyone she knew on this boat, besides her friends and parents, let alone her little cousin.

"Cora?", asked Rose as she looked at the little girls tear-stained face.

"Rose? Rose!", said Cora as she came and gave her older cousin a hug as Rose picked her up.

"What's wrong Cora?", asked Rose while holding her.

"I can't find my daddy! I don't know where he went! He was gonna get some food, but he didn't come back for a little bit so I went to find him, and now I'm lost!", Cora wailed while clinging on to Rose's shirt.

"Don't worry Cora. We will find him, but first I want to show you my friends," said Rose as she took Cora over to her friends, who looked shocked to see Rose carrying a little girl.

"Cora, this is Jack, Autumn, Tommy, Adrienne, and Fabri", said Rose, "Guys, this is my cousin, Cora Cartmell, and she can't find her dad, so we are going to help her find him", she said taking Jack's hand with the hand she had free from holding Cora as they all went to look for Rose's uncle Bert. They found him looking by the pool for Cora and Rose tapped him on the shoulder and he turned around.

"Cora! Rose!", he said, very shocked to see Rose with her, "Rose thank you so much for finding her for me! Why are you on this ship?"

"It's an early 18th birthday present for me, to get to go on a cruise with all my friends", she informed him.

"Well introduce me to your friends"

"Okay. This is my boyfriend Jack and over there is Autumn, Adrienne, Fabrizio, and Tommy", she told him as they all waved, "Guys, this is my uncle, Bert. My aunt, Cassidy, died a few years ago".

"I'm so sorry", said Jack with sympathy.

"It's okay. It could not have been prevented", replied Bert before turning back to Rose, "Rose, where are your parents?"

"There on the Dolphin Deck, room 2054", said Rose, "Well we better get going. We are supposed to meet my parents for lunch"

"Well it was nice meeting you all", said Bert, "Have a good vacation". Then Cora gave Rose a hug and said "Bye people".

"Bye guys", said everyone else in unison then Rose and her friends left to meet her parents for lunch.


	9. Broken Hearts

1**Chapter 9**

**

* * *

**

A/N: Sorry it took so long to update! School is really keeping me busy and it took me awhile to think of what I should have happen in this chapter. Anyways, I will stop talking and let you read the chapter! Read and review!

* * *

The kids and Rose's parents had eaten dinner with the Cartmells that night and now the kids went into the hot tub that was by the pool. Tommy went to go get some smoothies for everyone and he ran into some girl around his age that he didn't know and she started talking to him.

"So what's your name?", asked the girl. Tommy thought _I don't feel comfortable talking to this girl. It's not Autumn or one of my friends. I have to leave before she does anything._

"Uh...I gotta go", said Tommy, his voice shaking nervously. He had a bad feeling about this girl.

"Not so fast man", muttered the girl as she took his sleeve and pulled him close to her and kissed him and he tried to pull away, but she wouldn't let him. Meanwhile, Adrienne saw this on her way to the bathroom and screamed and the girl pulled away as Adrienne ran back to the hot tub to tell Autumn. She wondered if she should tell Autumn, but she knew she should. Her and Rose were her best friends, and they would tell her if something like that happened.

"Who in the hell was that?" asked the girl, who was shocked and confused.

"My girlfriend's best friend. She is definitely going to tell my girlfriend, and she will be very mad at me, and I will be devastated, because I love her. Autumn is the only girl I love right now, and I have no feelings towards you, and I never will. I'm leaving. Leave me alone"

"Wait! You never said you had a girlfriend"

"You never gave me the chance to say anything before you kissed me", Tommy murmured almost silently, but the girl still heard him. Before she could say anything though, he had already started walking away. Meanwhile, Adrienne was explaining everything she saw.

"So I was walking towards the bathroom, and I saw this woman pull him towards her and kiss him, but he didn't try to pull away! Then I screamed and them I ran over here to tell you guys", exclaimed Adrienne.

"My god! I can't believe this!", replied Autumn. Everyone else was too shocked to talk. Everyone though Tommy was a good guy, and they never imagined that he would do that. Autumn thought _Why would he do this to me? I wonder what his explanation will be! Wait...what_ _if Adrienne is lying? No, she wouldn't do that. Adrienne and Rose are my best friends, and they wouldn't lie to me. At least not about something like that._

"AUTUMN!", Fabrizio screamed, "We have been trying to get your attention for the past 5 minutes!"

"Oh sorry", she whispered sheepishly.

"Come on. If I don't get out of this hot tub soon, I will be a prune", said Rose, getting out of the hot tub with everyone behind her. They all went to the bathrooms and changed into their clothes and then went to a table on deck so they could eat and talk. It was 11:00 at night so there wasn't many people there. Autumn was sulking while she walked and she had mixed feelings, which everyone could tell, were angry and sad at the same time. When Tommy came up to them, everyone was silent, because even the guys were mad at him for what he did. He looked confused until Autumn got up and gave him a piece of her mind.

"Listen up you asshole! I don't care what your explanation is, and I don't want to hear it! I want you to stay away from me and don't talk to me. You are a bastard who needs to go to a mental hospital, because nobody messes with Autumn!", she said all up in his face.

"Autumn..."

"NO! I don't wanna hear it!", she yelled as she dumped her smoothie all over his face and shirt and he left, stunned. Autumn sat back down by her shocked friends.

"Well that felt good to do!", said Autumn, who seemed very happy. Her friends still looked shocked until they looked at her and they all started laughing at the same time. They all talked until about 2 am, when they thought they should probably head to their rooms, since Rose had fell asleep against Jack's shoulder and Adrienne was falling asleep against Fabrizio every few minutes, while other people's talking woke her up everyone few minutes. Autumn looked at them and realized how much she missed sleeping against Tommy. She wanted to forgive Tommy, but she couldn't. Maybe if he called she would try to listen to him. She still couldn't believe he did that to her. She was interrupted by her thoughts when Jack and Fabrizio stood up to go to their rooms. Jack picked up Rose, who was still asleep, and Fabrizio put Adrienne on his back. This made Autumn feel even worse. She loved it when Tommy carried her. Again she was snapped out of her thoughts.

"Autumn! Come on! We have to get back to our rooms!", Jack yelled from about 100 feet away. She walked towards her friends, still sulking. They all went to the elevators and went down to the Dolphin deck and went to their rooms. Jack, Fabrizio, and Autumn walked in to the girls room and Fabrizio and Jack set Rose and Adrienne down on their beds. Jack smiled when he saw Rose's hair spill all over her pillow as the white pillowcase set off Rose's red hair. Jack and Fabrizio said goodnight and kissed their girlfriends and left to go to their own room. When they arrived, they saw Tommy sitting on the couch, watching tv. Tommy's face went pale when he saw Jack and Fabrizio enter the room. They laid down on their own beds and Fabrizio got a sports magazine and started reading it and Jack took the remote right from Tommy's hands and turned the channel to MTV to watch _The Real World_. Tommy realized what was going on and after about 20 minutes, he broke the silence.

"Ok. What in the hell is going on?"

"Why did you do that to Autumn?", Jack asked. Tommy turned pale again.

"I was walking towards the smoothie stand and some girl came up to me and asked for my name. I told her I had to go and she pulled me back and kissed me. I tried to pull away but she wouldn't let me go. Then Adrienne, who was apparently on her way to the bathroom, came up and saw us. She screamed and ran back to tell Autumn", Tommy explained, rather sheepishly.

"Right...", Fabrizio said sarcastically, "I'm sure that is what happened.

"I'm sure that's what your story will be when you do that to Adrienne!", said Tommy, getting madder by the minute. This comment made both Fabri and Jack angry, and Jack spoke up for his best friend.

"Tommy, don't. Fabri would never to that to Adrienne, as I would never do that to Rose. I know this because Fabri and I have known each other since we were born, and he is my best friend. You, on the other hand, moved here just a couple years ago and I am not sure if I can trust you that much or not", Jack told him, angrily. It was true. Fabrizio and Jack's parents were best friends, so they knew each other since they were babies. "Thanks Jack", whispered Fabrizio. Jack nodded and they both turned back to Tommy, who didn't respond. They all went to sleep in their beds except Tommy who was tossing and turning in his sleep. He knew everything that Jack and Fabri said was true, but he wouldn't admit it. He just wished Autumn would realize that his story was the truth.


	10. Back Together

**Chapter 10**

* * *

Rose woke up around 9:00 the next morning. She was the first one awake and she saw Autumn on her bed, her face stained with tears. Rose thought she probably cried her self to sleep the night before. Rose felt sorry for her best friend, she really did, but she didn't know what to do. She got up and took her shower and got dressed. Then she had an idea. Wouldn't it be funny if Jack didn't recognize her? She went over to Adrienne's nightstand and picked up her straightener off the small table and went back to the bathroom and tried to straighten her hair. It took a while, since her hair was so curly, but she finally was able to straighten it. Then she had to call Jack. She went over to the phone by the couch and dialed the guy's room number. She told Jack to meet her outside. She walked out and started walking the opposite way of where Jack would be. Jack came out and saw someone walking away from him and wondered who it was until he remembered that no one had hair that red. 

"Rose?", he asked coming towards her.

"I didn't think you would recognize me since I straightened my hair"

"I almost didn't, until I remembered that no one has hair that red"

"I should of known"

"Well I am going back to bed. Tommy kept me and Fabri up all night saying 'Autumn' in his sleep. It was pretty funny but now I am exhausted"

"Ok I will let you sleep. Autumn cried herself to sleep last night. We have got to get them back together"

"I know"

"Adrienne and I will think of a plan. I will meet you later for breakfast"

"Okay. Love ya"

"Love ya too"

Then they left and went back to their rooms. Adrienne walked out of the bathroom, dressed and ready for the day.

"Where were you?", she asked.

"Talking to Jack. It's a long story"

"I should've known", said Adrienne sarcastically. Both girls started laughing.

"Where's Autumn?", Rose asked.

"She went to get some candy at the gift shop" Both girls laughed even harder.

"No duh!", said Rose as she went to sit on her bed. Adrienne sat on the couch.

"Wanna watch a movie till the boys wake up?", suggested Rose as she grabbed the remote.

"Sure. Let's watch Bringing Down the House", agreed Adrienne. They then ordered the movie and watched it for about 30 minutes till Autumn came in with a huge bag of gummy worms and sat down on her bed. She threw the bag at Rose after taking a few. Autumn was listening to her iPOD and the song "Here We Go" was on. She thought of how her life was like that right now, with the situation with Tommy and all. She replayed the song and sang it silently to herself.

_Here we go  
Here we go again  
Now you telling me  
That she is just a friend  
Then why she calling you  
At 3 o'clock in the morning  
I cant take this no more_

_Here we go  
Here we go again  
Now you telling me  
That she is just a friend  
Then why she calling you  
At 3 o'clock in the morning  
I ain't trying to hear it_

_What you think this is?  
You treat me like a random chick  
You done forgot who introduced you to rocks  
And popping all that cris an shit  
Who let you hit it from the back  
Anyway that you like  
And any debts I can pay the price  
I thought I was a chick you would make your wife  
And now a bitch cant even stay the night   
I cant even look in yaw face  
Without wanting to slap you  
Damn I thank God I aint get that tattoo  
You better thank God I aint have the strap boo  
You aint even worth that trick get at you  
Matter fact  
Trick get at dude  
I'm convinced  
Aint got shit to ask you  
And tell the trifling bitch  
She can have you  
I aint looking at you no more  
I'm looking past you_

_Here we go  
Here we go again  
Now you telling me  
That she is just a friend  
Then why she calling you  
At 3 o'clock in the morning  
I cant take this no more_

_Here we go  
Here we go again  
Now you telling me  
That she is just a friend  
Then why she calling you  
At 3 o'clock in the morning  
I aint trying to hear it_

_When ma girl came through wit the news  
All i did was think about me and you like damn (Damn)  
What a chick gotta do to get wit a real  
That know how to stay true like man  
No more quarter to eights  
You better hop on a bus or a cab  
I shed so many tears  
Cant believe how many years  
The baddest bitch put up witch your dusty ass _

_Now you know that I'm the queen of Miami  
All that loud talking, lying  
Save that shit for ya mamy  
Sounds like blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah (talk too much)  
I'm like uh huh, okay, wass up, shut up_

_Here we go  
Here we go again  
Now you telling me  
That she is just a friend  
Then why she calling you  
At 3 o'clock in the morning  
I cant take this no more_

_Here we go  
Here we go again  
Now you telling me  
That she is just a friend  
Then why she calling you  
At 3 o'clock in the morning  
I aint trying to hear it_

_Now all my ladies say Ohh Ohh  
If you feel me say Ohh Ohh  
If you cant take no more say  
No no no  
No no no_

_Here we go  
Here we go again  
Now you telling me   
That she is just a friend  
And why she's calling you  
At 3 o'clock in the morning  
I cant take this no more_

_That's why I'm packing up my jewels  
Grabbing up my furs  
Ill be back for all my shoes and purses  
Watch me bounce  
In my seven forty five  
Ill be riding out  
Cause I aint trying to hear it  
Not this time _

"Thanks", Rose said as she threw the bag at Adrienne after taking a handful. Rose saw Adrienne looking at her cell phone so Rose got her own cell phone out to inform Adrienne of the plan.

**Rose: **We have to get T & A back together. Jack agrees.

**Adrienne:** Ur rite. Got any plans?

**Rose:** Yup.

**Adrienne:** Tell.

**Rose:** Well we will get them to talk later today in our room. We have a hole in the wall in our bathroom, which I noticed the other day. We can spy on them and make sure they get back together. We meaning us, Fabri, and Jack.

**Adrienne:** Good plan! Let's inform the guys.

**Rose:** Jack's asleep, but Fabri might be awake. Text message him.

**Adrienne:** Ok.

Rose put her cell in her purse and Adrienne told Fabrizio about the plan. This would work out great, or so they hoped.

**2 hours later…**

Everyone was walking towards the pool after they had eaten breakfast and Tommy and Autumn were trying to stay as far from each other as possible. The guys went to the pool to swim, and things were getting to be back to normal with Tommy, Jack, and Fabrizio. After they swam for awhile, Jack and Fabri had an idea: get their girlfriends to go down the waterslide.

Jack and Fabri went to where Rose and Adrienne were sitting. They picked them up and started carrying them to the stairs to go up to get to the waterslide.

"Jaaaack! Where are you taking me now?", Rose shrieked happily.

"The waterslide. You and Adrienne have to go down it!", Jack responded.

"Jack! Nooo!", she shrieked again as she saw that Fabrizio and Adrienne were going through the same thing a few feet away.

When they got to the slide, Jack set Rose down and gently pushed her down the slide as she screamed in joy and fear. Fabrizio did the same thing to Adrienne a few moments later. When Rose got up off the slide she jumped into the pool, since she was already wet. When she resurfaced, she saw Jack right in front of her.

"Okay", he started to say before continuing, "Since I got you to go on the waterslide, is it time for the plan?"

"Yup", Rose responded, "Let's go". They walked over to Autumn with Adrienne and Fabrizio.

"Come on Autumn. We have to show you something", said Adrienne as they walked to the girls room. When they got there they saw Tommy sitting on the couch. Autumn gasped and was about to leave but Adrienne grabbed her and kept her there.

"You guys need to talk. Both of you", said Fabrizio.

"We will give you your privacy", said Rose as they walked into the bathroom and crowded around the small hole.

"Jack! Get off my head!", Rose hissed.

"Sorry!", he said as he moved to a different position.

"Shut up", Adrienne whispered, "They will hear us"

They could hear Tommy and Autumn talking and it sounded like they were getting along. Then they kissed and it seemed like everything would be fine. Adrienne, Fabrizio, Jack, and Rose all got away from the hole and came out of the bathroom, applauding for their friends.

"How much did you guys see?", Tommy asked, obviously annoyed.

"Everything", said everyone else in unison.

"How?", asked Autumn. They showed her and Tommy the hole in the wall of the bathroom and everyone burst out laughing. It seemed like things would be okay after all.

**

* * *

A/N: I will try to update soon! School is keeping me busy, but I will try!**


	11. Flying

**Chapter 11**

* * *

Rose, Adrienne, and Autumn woke up the next morning and decided to go shopping. They went outside and saw Jack and Fabrizio waiting outside their room.

"Where are you guys going? And where is Tommy?", asked Autumn.

"He will be here in a few moments. We're going to go eat breakfast", Fabri told them.

"Ok, well we're not hungry, so we're going shopping", said Rose.

"Rose, all you ever_ do_ is shop", Jack said while laughing, "Don't you have enough clothes already"

"No"

"Well I still love you anyways", Jack said and he kissed her lovingly until they were interrupted by a man who looked a little like Cal, but they knew it wasn't him.

"Why, isn't this a pretty picture", muttered the man as he came up to the 6 kids, as Tommy had joined them a few seconds ago. Jack and Rose turned red, as did the other kids as they looked at him in confusion. Jack put a protective arm around Rose and stepped back. Then Jack spoke up, "Who are you and what do you want?"

"I'm Nathan Hockley, Pittsburgh Steel Tycoon", said the man as he introduced himself, "Are you kids the reason my son is in jail?"

"He beat her up!", exclaimed Adrienne as she pointed to the bruise on Rose's arm, which was from when she tried to cover her face when Cal was punching her, "He wanted her to date him, but she already has a boyfriend!"

"Well, I hope you know that she will be coming with me", Nathan said as he grabbed Rose's arm. This was when Jack got really mad and punched him.

"No she won't!", he yelled in his face, "Stay away from us or I will do a lot more than punch you!" Nathan walked away and said "You bastards!".

"Rose are you alright?", asked Jack as he hugged her to his chest.

"I'm fine but thank you so much Jack. I don't know what I would do without you. I love you so much", she responded, "Now let's go shopping". Jack kissed her cheek and said "I will do anything to protect you. I love you too much to let anything happen to you". Rose replied "I know you do". She grabbed Adrienne and Autumn and they went to the elevators to go shopping.

**3 hours later….**

Rose was eating lunch while Autumn and Adrienne were in the hot tub. She just didn't feel like going near water right then. She was thinking about Cal and his father and she just lost it. Tears started streaming down her face. She wanted and needed Jack right now. She had no idea where he was, so she went to his room and knocked on the door. Fabrizio and Tommy answered it. They saw Rose's desperate face with tears running down it and got worried.

Rose's voice was shaking, but she managed to say "Where's Jack?".

"He said he was going to the bow of the ship", said Fabrizio.

"Thank you so much", Rose replied and ran off to go to the bow of the ship before Fabrizio or Tommy had a chance to ask what was wrong.

Rose ran up the stairs because she didn't feel like using the elevator. She was running as fast as she could and didn't care if she pushed people or not. When she got to the deck that Jack would be on, she ran even faster to the bow. She ran through where two people where playing golf, but she could care less if they hated her. She didn't even know them, so what would she care? Once she found Jack at the bow of the ship, looking down at the water she yelled him name. He turned around and saw Rose. Her face was red and had tears running down it, and her hair was flying everywhere, but he thought she was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen.

"My god Rose! What's wrong?", Jack said as he ran up to her and kissed her before hugging her face to his chest. She ran to the bow and sat down; leaning against the rails of the ship and Jack came and sat next to her. She didn't give a damn about who was staring at them. She just had to talk to Jack.

"I just can't take it anymore, Jack! Cal and his father are always here, trying to make my life worse. I just can't take it Jack! I can't take it anymore!"

"Oh Rose. Please don't cry. I'm here and your friends and I will help you. I promise you that nothing will happen"

"Oh god Jack. What would I do without you? I love you so much and I don't know if I could live without you at this point. Promise me that you will never leave me" Jack took her face in his hands and forced her to look him in the eye.

"Rose, I love you way too much to ever leave you. You know that. I promise, Cal and his father will leave you alone and I promise that I will always be here with you"

"I love you Jack"

"I love you too, Rose", Jack said, "So cheer up! Tomorrow we will be in Mexico, and then in 3 days, we will be going home. And I know how to make you feel better" Rose and Jack stood up.

"Give me your hand", Jack said as he took Rose's hand, "Now close your eyes. Don't peek".

"I'm not"

"Step up", Jack instructed, "Now step up onto the rail and hold on. Keep your eyes closed"

Rose smiled as he took her arms and put them out like wings.

"Now open your eyes"

"I'm flying, Jack!"

Jack and Rose stood there awhile, enjoying the moment. A few minutes later Jack brought there arms down and Rose turned around and looked into his eyes. Their faces got closer together until they kissed passionately and lovingly. They didn't even know why they stopped. Probably when they noticed that it was getting dark and they had to get ready for dinner.

"Thank you Jack, thank you for everything"

"Your welcome. I love you Rose"

"I love you too Jack"

With that said, they walked back to their rooms to get ready for dinner, hand in hand.

**After dinner...**

All the kids walked back to their rooms. When the girls went back into their room, Rose started thinking about school. _"I wonder what stuff I should do this year. I don't really know since it's a new school. Maybe dance team. I want to do volleyball too, but that won't start until March and April. Hmmm",_ she thought. She asked Adrienne and Autumn about it. "What do you think I should do this year, you know for extra activites. I want to do volleyball, but that won't start till spring".

"You can do dance team, with me and Autumn. I do volleyball, but Autumn doesn't", Adrienne suggested.

"I think I will try out for dance. I did dance at my old high school in San Francisco, so I might make it", said Rose.

"Yeah I am sure Jack would come to the basketball games to watch you dance", Autumn smirked.

"So are you saying that my boyfriend is a stalker?", asked Rose sarcastically.

"Well what were you doing at the bow of the ship?", Adrienne asked sarcatically.

"How did you even know that we were there?"

"We were wondering where you were, and we went up on the deck where the bow of the ship is. We saw you guys and went behind a little building and saw you kissing for like an hour. Then we left when you guys stopped since we knew you would be leaving", Autumn explained. Rose's face was red and she hid it with a pillow.

"Oh whatever. We didn't kiss for like an hour. Maybe like, 30 minutes", said Rose, "Plus, we see you and Tommy making out all the time!"  
All three girls started laughing really hard. They kept talking about all kinds of things, and then finally went to bed around 1 am. The next day, they would be in Mexico.

**

* * *

**

**A/N: I have been busy with school lately, so I may not be able to update for a few days. I will try my best! Please review! Lots of love to those who do review my story! **


	12. A big storm

1**Chapter 12**

All six kids were walking around Cancun, Mexico. Autumn, Rose, and Adrienne all had bags of stuff that they bought, but the guys, weren't too interested in shopping, so the girls made them help them carry their stuff. They also kept dragging Tommy, Jack, and Fabrizio into stores, making them shop with them. They had spent the last 20 minutes in a sunglasses shop because the girls wanted to have brand-new stuff that nobody else would have when they got back to their home in California. The guys, on the other hand, couldn't care less about looking any different then everyone else and were as bored as hell.

"Jack, do you think these look okay?", Rose asked him while putting on a pair of sunglasses.

"Mmm hmm", he replied, still looking at the magazine he was reading.

"Jack! Pay attention! You didn't even look!"

"Rose, you know I think you look good in anything"

"Oh fine whatever. You're hopeless"

"But you still love me anyways"

"Well...maybe", Rose replied sarcastically. Suddenly, Autumn took the sunglasses off her head and tried them on before admiring herself in the mirror!

"Jack! She won't give me my sunglasses!", Rose pretended to whine like a little kid and started stomping her foot. Everyone started laughing hysterically. The girls finally got what they wanted and they left the store. After more shopping and stuff, they all decided to split up. Jack and Rose were walking around in Cancun when it started raining. They were passing a place where there was a band earlier. Music was still playing from the speakers there and suddenly Rose stopped.

"Hey Jack. This is our song"

"Yeah it is...may I have this dance?"

"You didn't even have to ask". They danced in the rain, barely noticing that they were soaking wet, as their song, "Be Without You" by Mary J. Blige.

_  
Chemistry was crazy from the get-go  
Neither one of us knew why  
We didn't build nothing overnight  
Cuz a love like this takes some time  
People swore it off as a phase  
Said we can't see that  
Now from top to bottom  
They see that we did that  
It's so true that  
We've been through it  
We got real sh  
See baby we been..._

Too strong for too long and I can't be without you baby  
And I'll be waiting up until you get home cuz I can't sleep without you baby  
Anybody who's ever loved, ya know just what I feel  
Too hard to fake it, nothing can replace it  
Call the radio if you just can't be without your baby

I got a question for ya  
See I already know the answer  
But still I wanna ask you  
Would you lie?  
Make me cry?  
Do somethin' behind my back and then try to cover it up?  
Well, neither would I, baby  
My love is only your love  
I'll be faithful   
I'm for real   
And with us you'll always know the deal  
We've been...

Too strong for too long and I can't be without you baby  
And I'll be waiting up until you get home cuz I can't sleep without you baby  
Anybody who's ever loved, ya know just what I feel  
Too hard to fake it, nothing can replace it  
Call the radio if you just can't be without your baby

See this is real talk  
I'm always stay  
Good or bad  
Right or wrong  
Now if you're down on love or don't believe  
This ain't for you  
And if you got it deep in your heartAnd deep down you know that it's true Well, let me see you put your hands up  
Fellas tell your lady she's the one  
Put your hands up  
Ladies let him know he's got your love  
Look him right in his eyes and tell him  
We've been...

Too strong for too long and I can't be without you baby  
And I'll be waiting up until you get home cuz I can't sleep without you baby  
Anybody who's ever loved, ya know just what I feel  
Too hard to fake it, nothing can replace it  
Call the radio if you just can't be without your baby

After their song ended they looked at each other for a second and then they kissed passionately. They didn't even care if people were looking at them or if it was dark. All they cared about was each other. Soon, a loud clap of thunder sounded and they broke apart. They looked at the sky and there was lightning and the rain was coming down even harder. The clouds were covering the whole sky and they were dark. The sky was a greenish color and it looked like there might even be a tornado.

"Shit...", Rose started to say until Jack grabbed her hand and started running.

"We have to get out of here! Come on let's get back to the ship!", he yelled. Rose had never ran so fast in her life and had no idea she even could. It was almost a mile until they got back to the ship, and their soaking wet clothes were slowing them down. Finally they got to the dock where the ship was docked at. Passengers were hurrying into the ship, having to get their bags checked before they got in. Everyone was trying to huddle under the small roofs that were over the gates. They finally spotted Autumn, Tommy, Adrienne, and Fabrizio waiting in line. They were almost inside the ship. They saw Jack and Rose at the end of the line and motioned for them to come over.

"Come on guys! You can get in line with us!", shouted Adrienne over the crowd of noisy people.

"Thanks guys. We were about to freeze out there", Rose replied as she grabbed Jack and went over to them.

"No prob. Why are you guys so wet?", Fabrizio asked. Him, Autumn, Tommy, and Adrienne were a little wet, but Jack and Rose were soaked.

"We stopped at this party and before we knew it, the rain started pouring down with lightning and thunder. Then we had to run almost a mile to get here", said Jack.

"Damn that would suck. It looks like there will be a big storm. A lot of people are worried about a tornado", Autumn gasped. In a few more minutes they were inside the ship. They all went to their rooms to change and then the ship moved a little. The girls freaked out and went into the hall and banged on the guy's door. They opened it and saw Rose, Autumn, and Adrienne, who looked very scared.

"What's wrong?", Tommy asked looking at the three girls.

"The ship shook? Didn't you feel it?", replied Autumn, "Come to our room before we totally freak out"

The guys followed the girls to the girl's room. They all sat on the couch, even though it was only meant to have four people on it at once. They turned on the tv to watch some television and the ship shook again. Now, even the guys got worried, so Tommy went into the hall to find a steward and ask what happened.

"Excuse me, sir. Would you mind telling me why the ship was shaking?", Tommy asked a steward who was walking in the hall.

"There are very high winds outside, but don't worry. No bad storms are near. We won't be able to leave until the winds calm down, and you better stay away from any glass in your room. Go inside the bathroom or a closet or something"

"Thank you sir" Tommy walked back into the girl's room and told them what the steward said. All six kids went inside the bathroom because the closet was too small. They all sat on the floor and it was very cramped, but at least they were safe. Then, the ship shook again. They all screamed.

"JACK!", Rose screamed at the top of her lungs and clung to Jack's shirt. He put his arm around her.

"Awwww...look at them", said Autumn teasingly pointing at Jack and Rose.

"Autumn, this is serious. Give them a break", Tommy told her seriously.

"Fine"

Finally after an hour, a steward knocked on their door and told them that it was now safe and the ship was underway. They were all relieved and the guys went to their room and everyone fell asleep after an exhausting evening.

**A/N: Sorry about the wait, but I have been busy with schoolwork and I have been sick for the past few days. Thank you to NoDoubtFan and GabiGirl1321 for your continued support. Thank you to all of my other reviewers. Your reviews keep me going! Please review! I will try to update soon. **


	13. A Bad Accident

Chapter 13

A few days later, the vacation was over, and before they knew it, Jack, Rose, Autumn, Tommy, Adrienne, and Fabrizio were all back at school. Now, they were all sitting at a lunch table, talking and eating.

"I don't want to be at school. I hate doing homework. It's total shit", Adrienne complained while picking at her food.

"I don't either. School is like a bitch fight", said Rose. Everyone started laughing at Rose's comment until Fabrizio and Adrienne were just about to kiss when Fabrizio felt someone kick him in the leg under the table.

"Hey Fabri! This is lunch, not sex ed!", Jack exclaimed and everyone started laughing harder.

Once they all calmed down, Autumn asked, "So girls, you wanna go shopping after school?"

"Sure", Adrienne and Rose said at the same time.

"Thanks for inviting us", Jack muttered.

"Jack, every time you guys come shopping with us, you end up asking if we can leave like every five seconds. If you wanna come you can, but don't be complaining to me when you wanna leave", Rose told him.

"Fine, you girls go then. But don't complain to me when you get bored cause we aren't there", said Tommy.

"Oh trust me, we won't", Adrienne said. Rose, Autumn, and Adrienne started laughing but Jack, Tommy, and Fabrizio just sat there without saying anything.

"Don't feel bad because we're prettier than you", Autumn laughed.

"We don't. Because that is a false statement", Tommy said. Jack and Fabrizio laughed and Jack said, "Tommy are you gay or something? Or do you just like being pretty?"

"What part of I have a girlfriend do you not understand?", Tommy said putting his arm around Autumn.

"Oh god. There they go again. What is with you guys and PDA's?", Adrienne started giggling.

"Huh?", everyone else questioned in unison.

"Public display of affection"

"Oh", said Tommy and everyone besides him and Autumn started laughing.

They all started talking about all kinds of stuff and the rest of the day was pretty much a blur, since they hated being back at school so much.

* * *

After school, Autumn, Adrienne, and Rose were all at Rose's locker talking about their shopping trip. 

"How about you and Autumn come to my house at 4:30 because my mom is making me do that stupid book club thing and it gets over at 4:30", Adrienne suggested

"Sure. Autumn and I are gonna go get something to eat at Taco Bell or something and then we will come to your house to pick you up so we can go shopping"

"Okay. That works. I wish I didn't have that damn book club though", Adrienne whined while Rose and Autumn laughed.

"Why is your mom making you do that? That is totally boring!", Rose asked.

"She says my grades need to improve. She is all about straight A's and doesn't think B's and C's are good enough. So she is making me read educational books as part of her book club. It totally sucks."

"That _does _suck", Autumn agreed.

Then, Rose and Autumn went to Rose's car and drove to Taco Bell to eat and Adrienne drove her own car her house. Rose and Autumn went into the restaurant and got some Tacos and sat in the restaurant and talked for awhile before deciding to leave at around 4:15 to pick up Adrienne to go to the mall. They got in Rose's car and felt like being crazy so they turned the music up as loud as they could and started singing loudly to the song 'Lose My Breath' by Destiny's Child while they were riding in the car.

They were yelling more than singing and they had the windows rolled down, so many passerbys gave them dirty looks when their car passed. They screamed when the chorus came on, _"Baby boy, make me lose my breath!"_

They were so caught up in the music that they didn't notice when a drunk driver in a car came up in swerved in front of them.

"ROSE! LOOK OUT!", Autumn screamed.

"OH SHIT!", Rose yelled and she tried to turn, but the drunk driver's car hit Rose's car and then their whole world went black.

**

* * *

A/N: I am so sorry that it took me awhile to update! I haven't had a lot of time with school, sports, homework, and other stuff. Sorry this chapter is so short, but I wanted to get the whole accident thing out but I didn't want to have the hospital stuff in the same chapter as the accident so that will happen in the next chapter. So do Rose and Autumn die? Or live? Or get out of the accident just fine? Only I know! Yay! Hahahahaha! Well you will soon find out because I have already started writing the next chapter so it will hopefully be posted in the next couple of days! Anyways, thanks to all my reviewers for reviewing and thank you to NoDoubtFan to her continued support and reviews! Lots of Love! **


	14. Recovery

Chapter 14

Jack, Tommy, Fabrizio, and Adrienne were waiting in the waiting room at the hospital where Autumn and Rose were staying. Rose and Autumn's parents had just left the hospital and now the guys and Adrienne got to see them. They didn't say a word except when Adrienne called the guys after she heard about the accident a few blocks away from her house. A few moments later, a nurse appeared.

"Are you four here to see Rose Dewitt-Bukater and Autumn Jolene?", the nurse asked sincerely. Jack nodded and chocked out, "Yes". He had never been more scared in his life, besides when his father had died. He had no idea what they would find out when they went to see the two girls. He loved Rose so much and if something happened to her, he didn't know what he would do.

The nurse replied, "Alright. They are in room 104"

The four walked to the room and they saw Rose and Autumn laying on hospital beds in the room. Autumn's left arm was in a cast and Rose had cuts all over her face. They both looked like they were sleeping peacefully. A few moments later, a doctor came in with a sincere look on his face.

"What...what happened?", Adrienne asked, her voice shaking as she looked up at the doctor. She didn't want to lose her two best friends. Jack, Tommy, and Fabrizio were too nervous to say anything.

"Well Miss Jolene there has a broken arm and she is sleeping. It's best to let her sleep for awhile because she really needs the rest. Miss Dewitt-Bukater there is in a coma. I don't want to have to tell you this...but she has about a 20 percent chance of waking up"

Jack, Tommy, Fabrizio, and Adrienne's faces turned white. Jack looked at Rose and then slowly said "I...I have to go" and ran out as fast as he could. He got into his car and started crying and drove towards a bridge. He hadn't cried since he was 10, when his father died. The other three knew he was up to something, so they followed him before he hurt himself. They knew how much he loved Rose.

* * *

Jack pulled over on the middle of the bridge and got out. Right then it started raining. _"Perfect for the end of my life"_, he thought and he went towards the rail. Before he climbed over, he took out his wallet and got out a picture of Rose and him on the Bahamas. He started crying again looking at her face and said "Rose, I love you, and soon, we will be together again. I promise". He clutched onto the picture and put one leg over the railing. He looked back and put his other leg over the railing and turned around. He looked down at the water below him and right then, Adrienne, Tommy, and Fabrizio pulled up in Adrienne's car and came up to him. 

Tommy slowly said, "Jack...don't jump off that bridge"

"I have to. If it's the only way I can be with Rose, then I'm jumping"

"She will probably wake up, and for some reason, if...if she doesn't, you can't kill yourself. Rose wouldn't want you to do that, so why are you trying to?", Adrienne told him, her voice shaking as tears threatened to fall down her face.

"Because...because I LOVE HER! And if it's the only way I can be with her, than that's what I have to do"

"Jack...at least give her a chance to wake up. Please don't jump. You're my best friend, and I can't let you do that", Fabrizio said.

Jack hesitated to speak before agreeing. "Okay...I guess I won't jump. At least not now"

Fabrizio, Tommy, and Adrienne all breathed signs of relief and Jack turned around and looked at them. His face was red and his eyes were swollen from crying. He walked over the rail and went onto the sidewalk and started walking towards his car. After a few moments, he turned around and looked at his friends. They expected him to be mad, but instead he went up and hugged them. "Thank you. Thank you for not letting me do something I would regret. You're the best friends I've ever had"

"No problem. Now let's get home"

They all went home and Jack went straight to his room when he got to his house and looked at all his pictures of Rose and just cried. She couldn't die. She just couldn't. He kept crying and saying, "God, please don't let Rose die. Please. I love her too much. Just please don't take her away from me". He cried himself to sleep that night, holding onto a picture of her. Thank God that the next day was Saturday.

* * *

The next day, Adrienne went to the hospital early at 7 am to pick up Autumn and take her home. When she got there, Autumn was awakening and she sat up on her bed at the hospital. Once she realized what happened, she asked frantically, "Where's Rose? What happened to her?" 

Adrienne replied, "She is in a coma. She has about a 20 percent chance of waking up"

Autumn started crying on her best friend's shoulder, "No! She can't die! You and her are my best friends! This is all my fault!"

"We all want her to wake up, Autumn. There is nothing we can do. But Jack is taking it really hard. He was about to jump off a bridge last night but Tommy, Fabri, and I convinced him not to. Thank God"

"He tried to commit suicide? Oh my god. I never realized how much he loved her until now"

"Yeah", Adrienne replied and she looked at Rose. The cuts on her face were turning to scabs. Rose started squirming and she opened her eyes.

"Rose?", Autumn whispered as she and Adrienne got up and walked over to Rose's hospital bed. Rose looked at her friends and said with a hoarse voice, "Where am I? Autumn, you're alive! Thank God!"

"You're in the hospital. You were in a coma and had a 20 percent chance of waking up", Autumn informed her.

"Oh god. Where's Jack?"

"He isn't here yet. It's only 7 am", Adrienne said.

"Oh", Rose whispered disappointedly.

"You have no idea how much he loves you. He thought you were going to die and he wanted to be with you, so he was about to commit suicide. He would of jumped off a bridge if Tommy, Fabrizio, and I hadn't seen him run out of the hospital crying. He loves you that much", Adrienne told her quietly

"Oh god"

"I have an idea. We can surprise him tonight at Tommy's party. If you're up to going"

"I'm fine"

That afternoon, after making sure that Jack didn't know that she was awake, Rose, Autumn, and Adrienne all went home.

* * *

That night, at Tommy's party, Autumn, Adrienne, Tommy, and Fabrizio had Jack hide in a closet telling him they had a surprise for him. A few minutes later, they had Rose open the closet door and surprise him. She opened it a few moments later and pulled the light switch. 

"Boo.", she said calmly, looking at Jack.

Jack was speechless. Tears started coming down his face and it was the only time Rose had seen him cry. He hugged her so hard and kissed her passionately. "Rose! I thought you were going to die! How? When?".

Rose took his face in her hands and made him look at her "Jack...look at me. I love you too much to ever leave you. I woke up this morning and decided to make this a surprise".

Jack was definitely surprised. "I love you too Rose! I haven't cried since my dad died and I have been crying the past 2 days over this"

Then Rose stared at him and said, "Jack, never, ever try to kill yourself just because I'm gone. Promise me you won't do that"

"I promise"

Then they kissed passionately for awhile until their friends walked in on them making out right outside the closet.

"Anytime this year guys"

Jack and Rose broke apart and smiled sheepishly. Then, all six of them went back to the party with all of their other friends.

**

* * *

A/N: Sorry it took awhile to update considering the fact that you were all wondering what would happen! Sorry to leave you hanging there! Anyways, I will try to update in the next week, maybe this weekend. I just have to get some new ideas. Please review! Lots of Love! **


	15. Cassandria

**Chapter 15**

_Friday,  
__November 4, 2005_

Jack, Rose, Tommy, Autumn, Fabrizio, and Adrienne were all walking to their lockers when Autumn said something.

"You guys...you know my cousin Cassandria? Well she is coming here for a month from Mexico and she is going to be coming to school here. And she has to stay at my house", Autumn said.

"You mean your dorky cousin from those family pictures you have?", Adrienne asked her friend.

"Yeah. But my mom said we have to be nice to her and make her feel welcome", Autumn laughed. They all made disgusted faces until they heard the door to the school open and they all turned around. Autumn's cousin looked totally different. She had on a gold halter top that was practically see-through and black pants with gold boots. Her black hair was up in a high ponytail and it looked like a horse's mane was coming out of her head. She was walking like she was the most popular person in the world, with half of the guys in the school staring at her in awe. She came up to her cousin and her cousin's friends.

"Hey Cassie", Autumn said, surprised that her cousin looked like this. Cassandria came home from the airport at about 3 a.m. and Autumn had fallen asleep by then, so she didn't see her until now.

"Ummm...don't call me Cassie anymore. My name is Cassandria!", she exclaimed and then looked at Rose, Adrienne, Jack, Tommy, and Fabrizio and said, "And who are your little friends here?"

"That's Rose, Adrienne, Jack, Tommy, and Fabrizio", Autumn told her giving her a mean look for getting so mean about the 'Cassie' incident. Everyone else was already getting a bad feeling about this girl, but they still said hello to her.

"I guess it was nice to meet you all. I better go to my locker", Cassandria muttered.

Rose took Jack by the hand and said, "Come on Jack. Let's get away from _her_." Once they were at their class and sitting down, Rose asked, "Jack, you weren't staring at her like those other guys were, were you?"

Jack looked shocked that she would think that but he said, "Rose you are the one and only woman I will ever love. You trust me don't you?"

"I love you too and I trust you"

"Good"

* * *

Later, Jack, Rose, Adrienne, Tommy, and Fabrizio were at Adrienne's house and they were all spending the night and were waiting for Autumn to get there. The doorbell finally rang and they got up to answer it. They saw Autumn standing their with her purse and huge overnight bag. Autumn, Rose, and Adrienne always over packed. They all looked behind Autumn and saw Cassandria there and sighed. They already hated that girl.

Autumn mumbled, "My Mom made me bring her" and everyone nodded.

"Hey Cassie...uh I mean Cassandria", Adrienne said, trying to be nice, "Why don't we all go swim in my pool"

All seven of them got their swimsuits on and grabbed some towels and went outside to Adrienne's pool. Rose, Adrienne, Autumn, Jack, Tommy, and Fabrizio all went into the pool and when they asked Cassandria to come in she just sat on a deck chair and said, "Ugh...no. I don't swim"

A few moments after an awkward silence Tommy said, "Let's play basketball in the pool!", pointing to the basketball hoop that was on one side of Adrienne's pool. They others agreed and they had three teams, Jack and Rose, Tommy and Autumn, and Fabri and Adrienne. They were playing for a while when Rose jumped on Jack's back and screamed, "Let's play like this!"

So Autumn got on Tommy's back and Adrienne got on Fabri's when Rose tried to get the basketball from Adrienne. When she couldn't get it, Rose whined, "Jack! She won't give me the football!" Jack started laughing and everyone else laughed, too and Adrienne said, "You want the football, you go get it!".

Adrienne tried to throw the basketball across the pool but she had bad aim and it went way over the fence.

Autumn said to her cousin, "Cassandria! Will you go get the basketball for us?"

Cassandria looked over the fence, made a face, and said, "Ugh...no"

Adrienne pretty much lost it and yelled, "I HAVE ABOUT HAD IT WITH YOU CASSANDRIA! YOU ARE ALWAYS SITTING ON YOUR ASS AND YOU ARE ALWAYS RUDE TO PEOPLE! HELL, WE DIDN'T DO ANYTHING TO YOU! SO GO GET THE DAMN BASKETBALL!"

Cassandria called her a bitch and got up to get the basketball. Once she went on the other side of the fence, they all got dressed and went inside. When Cassandria came back, she didn't see them so she went inside to try to find them.

When she saw all six of them in the living room talking, she got mad and yelled, "What made you decide to ditch me?"

"Chill out cuz. We just felt like going inside", Autumn told her bitchy cousin, who was getting very impatient.

"Well you could of told me", Cassandria insisted.

"Or we could of not told you, which is what we did", Jack said and everyone laughed, except Cassandria. Just then, the doorbell rang.

"Oh that's the pizza we ordered!", Fabrizio said and he got up to answer the door. A pizza man was standing there with three boxes of pizza and said, "That will be twenty-nine dollars"

Fabrizio turned around towards the living room where everyone else was and yelled, "ADRIENNE! BRING ME THE PIZZA MONEY!"

Adrienne came to the door and they paid the pizza man and brought the pizza to the living room and sat down. Everyone besides Cassandria took some and started eating.

"Cassandria? Aren't you eating anything?", Rose asked, trying to be kind to her friend's cousin.

"I don't eat pizza", she snapped.

"You don't do anything fun", Tommy muttered under his breath, but Cassandria didn't seem to hear him.

"Uh...Adrienne? Do you have anything else to eat?", Cassandria asked.

"Do you think I order pizza every night? No! Go to the fridge and get something", Adrienne told her. She was getting very annoyed at this girls attitude but tried to be nice since she was her friend's cousin. Cassandria got up and went towards the fridge and got something out and went back to the living room.

"Dude let's watch a movie or something", Tommy suggested.

"How about 'Mean Girls?'", said Autumn, holding up the movie that she got out of Adrienne's dvd cabinet that was under her tv.

"Ugh no. Chick flick", Fabrizio said and took 'Titanic' out of the cabinet.

"Talk about chick flick. That's a total romance movie", Rose said teasingly, even though she was happy to watch it because it was her favorite movie.

"Hey at least we guys don't cry at the end", Jack joked. Adrienne hit him on the arm and took the movie from Fabri and put it in the dvd player.

* * *

The next morning, Adrienne and Fabrizio woke up on one of the couches in Adrienne's living room and saw that Autumn, Tommy, and Cassandria had all woken up. Autumn and Tommy were eating leftover pizza for breakfast but Cassandria was just sitting in a chair reading a magazine. Adrienne wondered why Cassandria was so conceited, but pushed that thought from her mind as she tried to be nice to her. Adrienne and Fabrizio went over to Autumn and Tommy, who were sitting at the kitchen table, and got some pizza and started talking and eating.

"Look at the lovebirds on the couch!", Fabrizio said, pointing to Jack and Rose, who were sleeping, snuggled next to each other on one of the couches.

"Should we wake them up?", Autumn asked teasingly.

"Awwww...they look so peaceful", Adrienne commented even though she thought it would be funny to wake them.

"So? It's almost 11:30 and we don't want to wait all day for them to wake up", said Tommy.

"We did go to sleep at like 5:00 last night, so they have a reason to sleep in", Autumn told them.

"Well we are all up, so I am waking them up too", Tommy said.

"And I am helping!", Fabrizio said.

All four of them walked over to the couch that Jack and Rose were sleeping on and Tommy grabbed a pillow and hit them with it and yelled, "HEY YOU LOVEBIRDS! GET YOUR ASSES OUT OF BED!"

Jack sat up and groggily asked, "What?", and moved his arm, accidently pushing Rose off the couch. She sat up on the floor and screeched, "Jack! What was that for?"

"Oh hun I'm sorry! It's their fault...they hit me with a pillow!", Jack told her and offered his hand to help her up. But, Rose declined his offer and started hitting him with a pillow for revenge. All six of them were having a pillow fight when they heard Cassandria say, "You guys are being very disturbing. Think you could keep it a little quieter?"

The others rolled their eyes. Everything would've been perfect, if it wasn't for Cassandria.

* * *

**A/N: I am really sorry for the delay, but I had a writer's block! I will try to update again this week! Please review! Lots of Love! Goodnight and goodbye!**


	16. I Can't Believe We're Moving

**Chapter 16**

_Friday,  
__April 27, 2006_

Autumn's cousin, Cassandria, had finally left and everything was back to normal with Rose, Jack, Autumn, Tommy, Fabrizio, and Adrienne.

Now, Rose was sitting with her parents at dinner. She wasn't expecting the news she was going to get today.

Rose and her parents were having a normal conversation until Ruth suddenly spoke up. "Honey...your father and I are getting divorced. After your graduation, on May 25, you and I are moving to New York City with your Uncle Bert and Cousin Cora."

Rose gasped. She knew her parents had been fighting lately, but not this much. She felt like her life was falling apart now. Her eyes filled with tears and she screamed, "MOM! You can't do this to me! I have friends and a life here...and I have...Jack. HOW COULD YOU DO THIS?"

"You'll make new friends and you could even go to college here, even though I want you to go to a New York college for at least a couple years"

"Mom! You know I already filled out the forms for UCLA...and if I get accepted, that's where I'm going! Forget it. Don't even think about trying to get me to move"

"Rose..."

"Mom, no. Don't make things worse than they already are." Rose ran up to her room and flopped onto her bed, sobbing.

She rolled over and looked at the pictures on her dresser. They were ones of Jack and her and of all six of them. She realized that she would be leaving that all behind in a month, and she just cried harder. A few minutes later, she heard a knock on her door.

"Who is it?", Rose asked, her voice shaking.

"It's me", her father said through the door. Rose was relieved that it wasn't her mother, for she was the last person that Rose wished to speak with. "Come in"

William Dewitt-Bukater came and sat down next to Rose and wrapped his arms around her. She looked up at him and realized that she had to move away from him. Then, she just cried hard on his shoulder.

"Dad...why do I have to move? Can't I stay here with you?", Rose asked looking up at her father, "I mean, we just moved here last summer from San Francisco, and I have made better friends than I have ever had there, and we lived there since I was born."

"I'm sorry honey, but that's just the way it is. You know your mother would be devastated if you stayed here. I'm sorry"

"But...Dad...I'll miss you so much and all of my friends and...Jack. Don't you miss me too?"

"Yes my Rose, but you are required to go with your mother, since I'm not your biological parent. I'm sorry, but I have to go to a meeting for work now."

"Ok...bye Dad."

"Bye Rosebud."

After her dad left the room, Rose laid back down on her bed. No more tears came down her face, and all she could think was, _"I just can't believe we're moving."_

**

* * *

A/N: I am so sorry it's so short, but I wanted to get out the whole 'Rose is moving' thing out first. Also, from the bottom of my heart, I am so so so so so sorry for the delay! I had an idea about a week ago, but I decided it was crap, so I had to think of another one. I hope you like it. Anyways, I had a huge writer's block on this story, but now, I have the whole rest of the story planned out in my head. I will try to update next weekend, butplease don't expect any updates next week, because I will be on vacation with my family. By the way, this story will be over in about five chapters. I may write a sequel once I'm finished with 'Forever This Way', but I don't know. A big thank you goes out to all my reviewers! Please review for this chapter! Titanicgirl1625 has left the building!**


	17. Telling Jack

**Chapter 17**

At school, Rose was getting her books out of her locker when Jack came up behind her.

"Hey Rose"

Rose turned around and muttered, "Oh...hey Jack"

Jack immediately knew something was wrong...she never acted this way. "Rose, what's wrong?"

"I'm moving to New York. My parents are getting divorced and I have to live with my mom. We're leaving after graduation"

Jack hugged her close. "Don't worry...everything's gonna be alright. You'll only be gone for a few months, and then you can come back to California and go to UCLA with me, Tommy, Fabrizio, Autumn, and Adrienne"

"I know, but the only real friends I've ever had are here. Back, in San Francisco, all the people were conceited bitches and only hung out with me for my money. New York is probably the same. And, I'll miss you and my friends more than anything. The summer will be the longest summer ever"

All Jack could do was hug her close as she cried on his shoulder.

**

* * *

A/N: I'm really sorry about the delay!I know this chapter is really, really short, but it's all I have time to write. Sorry it's so short!I will try to update sooner this time, and hopefully I'll have another chapter up by the end of this week! Please review. Tons of love!**


	18. The End

**Chapter 18**

Rose and her mother entered the airport. It was the day that they were moving to New York. Rose knew she shouldn't be going to New York. Why did she have to? I mean, she had her father to stay with in California. She had her friends and her life in California. And, she had Jack.

Looking around the airport and then back at her mother, she knew she couldn't stay.

"Mom," Rose said quietly, trying to put what she was trying to say into words. "I'm not going to move to New York. I _can't. _I have my life here in California. I have my friends and Jack and everything here. I'm staying here with Dad...but I'll visit you. I wouldn't be staying long in California anyways...only for the summer, since I'm going to UCLA next semester. Don't even try to get me to go with you, because I won't. Goodbye, mom."

Before Ruth could say anything, Rose was running towards the doors of the airport. She ran out into the parking lo, and after taking a cab to Jack's house, she ran up the path to the house and rang the doorbell.

Jack answered the door, looking surprised. "Rose...I thought you were on your way to New York by now."

Rose shook her head. "I love you, and I'm not going anywhere without you."

Hepulled her into his arms. "I love you, too."

The End.

**

* * *

A/N: I'm really sorry for the delay, but I just couldn't find the time to update. Plus, I knew what I wanted to write, I just couldn't put it on paper. You know what I mean? A lot of you probably get that feeling a lot. I know I do. Ugh.  
****So, anyways, that was the last chapter. Hope you enjoyed it! You see, I had this whole idea which would of made about 5-7 more chapters, but if I didn't finish the story now, ya'll would've never gotten an update.  
****So, did you like the story? Look, I know it sucked. I, personally, hate it. It's taken all my strength to not delete it. The only reason I haven't deleted it is because I know somebody who deletes practically every story they write (on a different forum) and it's annoying as hell. Maybe I'll delete this in a few months. Blah.  
****Please keep in mind that this is my first fanfic that was actually a story. (My actual first was a oneshot) Again, I know it sucked, but please review, but don't if your going to flame. My self esteem today is low enough that I don't need your bullshit flames. So, review please.**


End file.
